Blink And You Miss
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: Lelouch was always powerless to do anything to change his place in the world. But that was before the lightning strike. Now he can do the impossible, because he is the impossible. (Flash inspired AU)
1. Lights Out

**Let's try something different.**

**I do not own Code Geass of DC Comics. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm going to tell you a story. But first, I need you to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good._

_It al started when I was ten years old. When my mother was murdered. I saw how it happened. No one ever believed me._

_If I hadn't been there, I probably wouldn't believe it either._

* * *

"Lelouch! Wake Up!" Milly ordered as she smacked Lelouch's head with a rolled-up paper.

Lelouch groaned as he came back. "Do you really have to hit me?"

"It's the only thing that seems to keep you awake, so yes. Besides how can you sleep during this critical period?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "You're trying to find out how to celebrate the fact that there is a storm. I don't see how that is important. Honestly, I don't even see how that would work."

"That's because you lack imagination" Milly told him. "Besides, everyone else is already hard at work on this."

Lelouch looked to the side of the room. Shirley was trying to fashion some sort of umbrella hat, and Rivalz was just looking at his phone. Nina was, per usual, working quietly on her computer.

"I can see" Lelouch dryly said.

"Hardy har har" Milly replied. "In any case there is something I need you to do for me."

"Which is?"

"The Chemistry Club had field trip today, so the club room has been empty all day."

"Ok?" Leouch asks , not sure where she was getting at.

"The club president called. He's worried that because the club room has a lot of windows on the ceiling, the storm might cause some damage. He wants someone to cover up the chemicals."

"Why did no one else do it earlier? The storm is already happening?"

"Everyone has been gone all day" Milly answered. "And really, since you don't seem all that interested in celebrating, you might as well do something."

"Fine" Lelouch says as he gets out of his chair. "I'll be back."

"Of course you will Vice President" Milly says. "And I'd better not find you napping in that lab!"

"I got it!"

Thankfully, the Chemistry Lab was on the other side of the school, so he didn't have to deal with Milly for a while. It also gave him time to think.

He thought about his current situation. He and his sister were exiled members of the Britannian Royal Family. After their mother was murdered by 'terrorists', they were sent to live in Japan. Britannia declared war on the nation not long after, leaving the two for dead.

He wanted Britannia to suffer for all they had done. They killed his mother, countless innocents, and they just kept beating down on those they thought were weak. His sister would likely be one of them.

But what could he do? He was just a powerless student. He had no options.

Lelouch cleared his mind as he stepped into the lab. Milly was right. There were a lot of windows, and nothing was covered.

"_Where do they keep the sheets?_" Lelouch wondered as he glanced around. He walked over to the closet to check. They were in there.

He grabbed a handful of them and walked in between two of the shelves holding chemicals. He was about to toss one of the sheets over a shelf, when he heard something.

**BOOM!**

The storm outside was getting more serious. There were lightning strikes appearing everywhere in the sky. He had to finish quick.

He turned to the shelf behind me to cover it, when he heard glass breaking above.

He looked up, and saw a lightning bolt break the window, and head towards me. Before it did, it hit the chemical shelf in front of him.

Within a split second, faster than Lelouch could see, the bolt reacted to the chemicals, and it became more than mere lightning.

It broke past the shelf, and struck Lelouch in the chest. For a second, Lelouch felt a pain he could never describe coursing throughout his entire body. In the next second, he felt... recollection.

He remembered the night of his mothers murder. But the events were... different.

* * *

**8 Years Earlier**

"What is this urgent business you spoke of?" Marianne asked her co-conspirator as she descended the stairs. "I made sure there was no one else here, just like you asked" she said while holding a wine glass in her hand. "Honestly, you made rush while tucking in Lelouch and Nunnally."

"I'm sorry for bringing you here without Charles" V.V., the code bearer with a childish appearance said. He never turned to face her.

"If this is about the Sword of Akasha..."

"No, it's about Charles" V.V said.

Marianne shot him a confused look.

"Charles has been acting differently ever since he met you. He seems to enjoy coming to understand you."

V.V. finally turned his face to Marianne.

"At this rate, I'll contract will end up undone. I'll end up alone."

Marianne was becoming anxious. "What is this all about?"

"Since the beginning of time, it is always the woman who misleads the man."

This statement shocked Marianne.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Miles away from the Aries Villa, a street lay barren. The night was as quite and as still as death. Not a sound or movement out of place.

But then, something emerged.

Intense flashes of light started appearing. They appeared quickly, and disappeared just as quickly.

The light seemed to stabilize however, becoming something akin to a wormhole.

Something ran out from this wormhole. It was a moving lightning bolt. It was purple in color. The wormhole closed after it left.

A second later, another wormhole reopened. Another lightning bolt sprang forth, this one red in color. It made chase towards the purple bolt.

Both lightning bolts made their way to the Aries Villa.

* * *

"What exactly do you intend to do here V.V.?" Marianne asked.

"I'm here to ensure that Charles does not lose sight of the mission" was his response.

"If your worried about that, I can assure you that..."

Whatever Marianne was about to say was cut short as she looked at her wine glass.

The liquid inside was floating out of the cup. It was as if gravity had reversed its affect on the wine. Even V.V. stared in shock at it.

That shock turned to fear as one of the windows suddenly shattered. From the broken glass, what resembled two lightning bolts sprang into the room.

"What is this?!" Marianne shouted as the lightning bolts began encircling the entire room.

V.V. had no answers. He had come that night to end the threat that Marianne posed to the plan. But it seemed that the plan had changed.

He pulled out the gun he had saved for Marianne. He could explain later that he had only bought in case of an emergency. His brother would understand.

He tried to aim his weapon, but he couldn't get a target. The lightning bolts were moving too fast, and they were moving everywhere.

Suddenly, one of the bolts moved towards V.V. The gun he was holding suddenly disappeared. He started looking for it, when he felt something strike his head.

His body was sent flailing towards the opposite wall. He promptly passed out.

Now Marianne was all that was left.

She fell to her knees on the floor, the red and purple lightning bolts encircling her.

She had nowhere to run.

* * *

Lelouch awoke with a start.

He had heard glass breaking somewhere. Someone must have dropped something something.

He was going to go back to sleep, when he heard a scream.

"**AAAAAAHHHH!**"

"Mother?" Lelouch said as he recognized the scream.

He jumped out of his bed and made his way towards the scream. He ran from his room to the top of the stairs.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There was **Lightning** In His House!

His mother was kneeling in the center of the room, trapped between the lightning.

"Mother!" Lelouch yelled.

"Lelouch! Go!" Marianne screamed at her son.

"Mother!"

"Brother!"

Lelouch was startled by that scream, and turned to see his sister standing behind him.

"Nunnally? What are you doing here?"

"Lelouch. What's happening?"

Lelouch went over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Nunnally you have to get of here. Now! Run!"

He was going to say something else, but suddenly Nunnally wasn't in front of Lelouch anymore. He wasn't even in the house anymore. He was outside on the street. He recognized this street. It was at least two blocks from his house.

"Mother?! Nunnally?!" Lelouch screamed as he ran back home.

* * *

**Present**

Lelouch fell on to the chemical shelf behind him, knocking it down. Many of the chemicals fell on him. His veins now glowing an electric red.

He laid there, unmoving.

* * *

Outside the lab, a figure was watching events unfold. He saw the lightning strike. he grinned widely.

"Our race race will soon begin again" He said to the unconscious boy inside the room. "See you soon" he said as he ran away.

Purple lightning trailed behind him.

* * *

**Going to be honest, I'm not sure If I will continue this. I wrote it down because the idea was stuck in my head, and I needed to get it out.**

**If I do continue it, I intend to make Lelouch act more like Reverse Flash than Barry Allen. The origins are similar, but Barry and Lelouch are very different characters. Also, Thawne is my favorite character on The Flash. Lelouch in one of my favorite anime characters of all time. This combination would be more fitting.**

**Also, this isn't a crossover. There will be elements from the Flash and comics used here, but it will not feature any characters from it. **

**If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave reviews. I always enjoy those. **


	2. Wake Up Call

**I decided to try and continue this. I don't know how far I'll get, but we'll see.**

**Do try to enjoy!**

* * *

**Wake Up Call**

"Still hasn't woken up?" a man asked his assistant. He was referring to the you man laying in the hospital bed.

"No Lloyd. Just like the last thousand times you've asked, he hasn't woken up" Cecile said.

"Just trying to keep things interesting" Lloyd said. "It's not everyday we get to care for coma patients. Especially ones as interesting as him."

"How many times do I have to tell you Lloyd? Try to be more respectful. This is a person, not a test subject" Cecile scolded him.

"Oh don't be like that. I know you are just as curious as me."

"Well, yes" Cecile meekly responded. "But I least I can remember that he's a human being. Not a guinea pig."

"Based on the readings we've gotten, that may not be for certain" Lloyd stated, looking at the screen monitoring the patients vitals.

"But there is one thing I want to know. What is he thinking about? What are coma dreams like?"

"Lloyd!"

"Just wondering."

* * *

**8 Years Earlier**

Lelouch ran to the Aries Villa as fast as he could. His bare feet were tired and steeped in gravel, but he needed to get back. He needed to know what happened.

He finally arrived. The gates were locked, and there were guards everywhere.

"Hey! Let me in!" he yelled.

One of the guards heard him turned to see him. "My Prince!" he exclaimed as he opened the gate. "Why are you out here?"

"I don't know. I was inside a few minutes ago. But that doesn't matter" Lelouch said. "What happened inside?"

The guards face became uneasy. "My Prince, perhaps it's best if you stay here. The situation is..."

Lelouch didn't let him finish. " I can't stay here! I order you to take me inside now!"

The worried guards face dropped. "At once, my lord."

The two made their way to the entrance of the Aries Villa. There were other guards, as well as detectives and policemen all across the area. A man was being dragged away in handcuffs.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I live to serve Lady Marianne! I would never harm her!" The blue-haired man yelled. Lelouch thought he recognized him. What was his name? Jerry?

Lelouch pushed those thoughts aside as he walked inside. The interior of the Aries Villa was even more chaotic than the exterior. Every piece of furniture within the hall was broken. There were scorch marks left throughout the walls. Paramedics were scrambling allover the place, working on two people in particular. One of them was help up in a stretcher.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch screamed as he ran over to her. He looked to one of the medics. "Wha happened?"

"She received some kind of strike on her spine. Whatever it was has paralyzed her at the moment. We'll do our best to save her" The man told him. Lelouch let them go after that.

Paralyzed? That would mean she couldn't walk anymore. If that were true, then what would happen. Lelouch wasn't ignorant enough to believe that she would just be fine. The rest of the Royal Family would just use it as an excuse to belittle the Vi Britannias even more so than they did. There would be no more peace for Lelouch, Nunnally, and Mother.

Mother...

Where was she? He hand't seen her since the lightning storm. And what was that?

No. Just one question at a time. So where was... she.

She was there. In the middle of the room. Her empty eyes stared at the ceiling as she laid on her back. Where her heart was, there was also a turned knife and a large bloodstain.

Lelouch, in shock by what he was, slowly walked over to her.

"My prince, no."

"You can't go near her, the area will be contaminated.

"You shouldn't see this."

He heard people talking, but they all sounded far way.

He kneeled over his dead mother.

"**NO**!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lelouch screamed as his eyes opened wide.

"He's awake. Will you look at that, he's actually awake now" a voice said. Lelocuh turned to see a tall young man with lavender-colored hair wearing a white lab coat.

"Where am I?" Lelouch asked as he struggled to get up.

"Now, now. No need for alarm. My name is Lloyd Asplund, this is my assistant Cecile Croomy" he said while referring to the woman with purple hair. "As to where you are, welcome to my lab."

Lelouch looked around, and saw that the room he was in resembled a hospital room more so than a laboratory.

"If you're wondering about the room, we keep it here in case of.. emergencies" Lloyd informed him.

"It was the best place to keep you" Cecile said. "Given how unique of a case you are, no one really knew what to do with you."

"Unique case?" Lelouch said while rubbing his head. He pulled himself out of the bed and tot he ground. His legs felt strange. "What happened to me?"

"You were hit by lightning" Lloyd told him. He said with the simplicity of a man reporting the weather. "Frankly speaking, the fact that you're alive right now is nothing short of miracle."

"Lightning?" Lelouch muttered as he looked around. He saw himself in a mirror.

And gained a shock.

Lelouch was never physically fit. Even the most basic exercise left him winded. So the body he was seeing in the mirror could not be his. It was muscular, with actual abs. The muscles themselves were tightened. While the body wasn't shredded, it looked more like a runners body, being pretty lean and slim.

"Did the lightning give me... abs?"

"We can't really explain that" Cecile said. "You're muscles should be atrophied, given how long you've been in a coma. But instead they are in a state of constant, and baffling, regeneration."

"Oh" Lelouch said, still processing the look his body had. Wait, coma?

"How long have I been here?" Lelouch asked.

"Five months" Llyod told him.

"Five months?!" Lelouch could hardly process that. He had been asleep for five months. "What about my sister? Is she alright?"

"If you mean the girl Nunnally, then yes" Cecile kindly told him. "She and some friends have come to visit you a few times. I'll let them know you're alright."

And with that, Cecile left the room to make a call.

"With that aside, I think we should start testing" Lloyd said.

"Testing?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes. Like I said, the fact that you are even alive after the lightning strike is remarkable. So if everything that happened afterwards" Lloyd said as he picked up an electronic tablet. He turned it on to show Lelouch.

"This is a normal person person's heartbeat" he said, showing Lelouch and animation of a beating heart.

"Ok" Lelouch responded, not really knowing what to say.

"This is yours after the lightning strike" Lloyd as he turned the screen. The animation changed to a heart ridiculously faster. It looked like a person having a heart attack, only it kept going. This was Lelouch's heartbeat?

"Your heart was moving so fast that the doctors actually thought you had flatlined. We had to step in to keep them from pulling the plug on you."

Lloyd put the tablet away. "And not just that, but the doctors also reported your body producing unusually high levels of static. They had to use rubber to work on you without shocking themselves. And there were a lot of power outages while you were there, so they couldn't really do much. "

This news was troubling to Lelouch. What had happened to him after the lightning strike. He couldn't remember anything after that, so he couldn't give any answers.

But that didn't matter to him.

"Mr. Asplund..."

"Just call me Lloyd."

" Alright, Lloyd. I'm willing to work with you to figure this out. But right now, I need to get back to my sister."

Lloyd seemed confused by this. "But Cecile said she would call them. They will know you're awake."

"I know" Lelouch responded. "But I need to see them.

"No, that may not a good idea" Lloyd frankly said. "Your body is still changing, in ways we still don't know how to explain. We need more tests to ensure that you are alright."

"You don't have to, I feel fine" Lelouch told him. "I need to go."

Lelouch went for the door, before stopping. He realized he was only wearing a pair of pants.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

* * *

Lelouch stood at the door of the Student Council Meeting Room, now wearing a black shirt and red jacker lended to him. He also had on some black running shoes. To him, it felt like he was in the room only a few hours ago. In reality, it had been almost half a year since he stepped foot inside it.

"Here goes nothing" he thought as he stepped inside.

"**Welcome Back!**" Several voices yelled in unison. Lelouch was taken aback, until he realized who it was. Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, and most importantly, Nunnally, were all in the room. The tables were lined with food and drink, and there were banners celebrating his awakening.

"It's great to see all of you" Lelouch said.

"Same here buddy" Rivalz said. "Gotta say, that was some nap you took. "

"But now that your fully rested, prepare to work to work extra hard. A vice president has many responsibilities, you know" Milly said.

"Not even back a full day, and you're already bossing me around again" Lelouch amazed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Shirley ran over and wrapped Lelouch in a tight hug. She let go just as fast.

"I'm so happy you're back Lelouch" She said with the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. "But don't you ever do anything like that again!" she hastily added.

Lelouch couldn't help himself. "Of course. The next time I see lightning coming towards me, I'll politely ask it to hit someone else" he said sarcastically.

Shirley made an angry face at this. "You know what i mean!"

"I know! I know!" Lelouch responded while defensively holding up his hands. "Just making a joke."

"Not a very good one" Shirley muttered.

"Still, you can't really blame him for what happened. It's not like he could control it" Nina said. As per usual, he undivided attention was being given to her computer screen.

"Hasn't changed at all" Milly mused. "But honestly Lelouch, it is great to have you back.

"Great to be back" He responded. "Excuse me."

Lelouch made his way past his friends, and walked to the person who mattered most to him in the entire world.

"Hi Nunnaly."

"Big Brother" she said with tears beginning to stream. "I was so worried when I head what happened. They told me you're heart kept stopping."

Lelouch grabbed her hand and put hers to his chest. "You can feel my heart Nunnally. It's still beating."

"It is" she happily agreed. Then she giggled. "It's beating awfully fast."

Lelouch smiled at his sister.

"Hey Lelouch. Do you want some..." Rivalz said as he grabbed a plate of crackers. As he picked it up, he tripped over his own feet.

Lelouch turned in time to see Rivalz fall. What wasn't on time was the fall itself. Lelouch watched as Rivalz and the plate seemed to fall in slow-motion. Rivalz yell as he fell to the ground sounded distorted and deepened. The food of the plate fell off the plate as if it were tape being slowly ripped from paper.

"_What the hell is going on_?" Lelouch wondered, watching as the rest of the world seemed to be just as slow. The birds outside the window flew as if they were being held back by a rope. Nina's typically erratic typing moved at a snails pace, her fingers seemingly taking forever to hit one key. Shirley was about to cover her mouth to yelp at Rivalz's mistake, her hands stuck halfway to her mouth. They would not be reaching it anytime soon.

Suddenly, the world set back into normal time. Rivalz fell, and the crackers scattered all over the floor. Nina kept typing, and the birds flew away. Shirley covered her shriek.

"Look what you did Rivalz! You have to be more careful!" Milly reprimanded. Then she looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch could not comprehend what he saw. Why was the world so slow all of a sudden? Why wasn't he affected?

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Milly asked with concern. her friend looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I-I'm fine" Lelouch said. "I'm going outside for some air.

'What? But we have everything ready here" Milly complained.

"I know. I just need some air. I've just been inside too long."

"All right. Just promise to be back" Milly consented.

"I will. Don't worry" Lelouch said as he left the room.

"Is anyone going to help me pick these up?" Rivalz said.

* * *

"Ok. Ok. What was that?" Lelouch said as he paced outside the Academy. He was standing on the paved walkway, right next to the grass. There was no one else outside.

"Just take a deep breath, and relax" Lelouch said as he did so. "There has to be a perfectly... reasonable... explanation" Lelouch's words died in his throat as he looked at his right arm. Which was shaking.

Not shaking in the sense of fear. In fact, shaking was not the best word. Vibrating would be a more accurate word. His arm was vibrating, at he speed he couldn't believe. It seemed to be constantly shifting position at a pace that should be impossible.

Lelouch grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop it. The arm stopped vibrating. His hand didn't. It kept shifting position.

As he was trying to think of something else, Lelouch felt his body was like his body was propelled forward by an unseen force. He stopped before he could move much further.

Lelouch turned around, and saw that he was on the grass, the paved road at least ten feet behind him. There were two lines of charred lawn leading up to his feet.

"_Did I do that?_" Lelouch wondered. "_How could I do that? To burn the grass I would have to move.. How could I move that fast? I..._"

Lelouch's mind came to a halt as he realized the answer.

_The Lightning!_

Lloyd had said that his condition was unique. The lightning must have changed him.

But how exactly did it do that?

Lelouch looked forward and saw the main entrance to the Academy. Today was a rather slow day, and there was no one around for miles.

"Let's see what I can do" Lelouch said as he primed himself to run to the main gate. He took a deep breath, and relaxed himself. Then he ran.

It took him less than a second. As he stood in his spot, Lelouch looked around. Once again, he checked around. No bystanders. All around him, were miles and miles of empty road.

Lelouchs face broke into a grin, and his legs broke into a run.

He ran down the road, at speeds no human should be able to reach. His feet felt like they were on fire, the wind was pushing against his face. He felt electricity coursing through his veins. Behind him, red sparks were appearing as he ran.

It felt Amazing!

The rush of moving faster than a car, maybe even a jet. The air on his face, the ground under his feet. He couldn't even describe it.

He could run like this forever.

Or that's what he thought, until the limousine stopped in front of him.

Lelouch tried to stop. But with the speed he was moving at, the move was just too sudden. He ended up tripping over his feet mid-stop, and sliding across the hood of the car. He landed on his face on the pavement.

"_I need to learn better control_" Lelouch thought. "_I now know that I can move fast. I have to learn to react and analyze just as fast now. I don't want repeats of this._" Lelouch rubbed his face on the ground. He heard the limo doors open. "_But first, I should deal with this. Just apologize and move on. Should be simple enough_."

"Purely outrageous" A voice said from inside the limo. "A common ruffian would dare damage my royal transport? I shall have his head for this!"

"_That voice... No!_" Lelouch mentally panicked as he stood up to face his accuser.

The accuser had lavish shoulder-length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a purple suit with a white handkerchief. He was one of the most well-known people in Area 11, as he was the Viceroy in charge of commanding it.

He was Clovis La Britannia, Third Prince of the holy Britannian Empire.

Lelouch's older brother.

"Do you have anything to say for your...self?" Clovis stopped mid-rant as he saw the face of the one who hit his limo. Even after so many years, the features of his younger brother were not something he would forget. Especially when they laid before him.

"Lelouch?" he asked, hoping that his brother was indeed alive and before him.

"_**Shit**_" Was the only thought in Lelouch's mind.

* * *

In a darkened alley, a hidden figure watched the ordeal. He smiled at what he saw.

"And so, more pieces fall into place" he said as he watched the banished prince make eye contact with the Viceroy.

"Not much longer now" he said as he turned to leave. He ran, with purple lightning trailing behind him.

* * *

**So that it for now. Hope it was an enjoyable read. If you haven't noticed, I'm taking inspiration from the fanfic story _Dauntless_. I'll try not to copy that story too much, but I don't think that will happen now that Lelouch has the Speed Force. This will be fun. **

**By the way, I recently posted a new story, one not related to Code Geass. It's called _Not A Titan_. If you guys could check it out and give me some feedback for it as well, I would appreciate it.**

**Be sure to leave reviews. Those only help me.**

**Until next time. **


	3. Reaching The Start Line

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the elements from the Flash. They are properties of Studio Sunrise and DC Comics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reaching the Start Line**

Charles zi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, was in the process of accessing the Thought Elevator. The intention was to use it to speak to Marianne, the only woman he would ever claim to truly love. He had hoped to discuss plans with her. And then lightning struck.

That one flash of light froze in in his tracks. It had happened before. Eight years ago in fact. The night he had lost his true wife.

"So. it's happening again, isn't it?" a voice spoke from behind Charles. He turned to see a woman in white robes approaching him. When she was less than a meter away, she removed her hood, revealing long green hair and amber eyes.

"It would seem that way. Perhaps this time you will do a better job keeping us prepared" Charles said, a small amount of bitterness in his voice.

The woman adopted an amused expression. "Charles, are you honestly blaming me for what happened that night? You know as well as I that none of us had any control over what happened."

"Perhaps. Even so, if you had given Marianne a Geass like she had asked, perhaps she may have found a way to survive that night."

"Are you still hung up on that? Do you honestly think a Geass would have helped her to survive what your children described happening? I myself have doubts."

And as much as he hated to admit it, so did Charles. According to Lelouch and Nunnally, a literal lighting storm had barged into their house. Even V.V. had been had been at the house, and he attested to seeing the same thing. No one could explain it. He had to alter the memories of Lelouch and Nunnally to keep them from asking questions about that night. Questions that he could not answer.

And even after years of searching, no one had any feasible answers as to what may have occurred. It was suggested that Geass users with illusion abilities had attacked with the intention of destabilizing the plan. But V.V. had his doubts concerning that. The lightning felt too real, and Marianne's death would not have sufficient impact on the plan.

But despite the best efforts of everyone within the Order, no one could find a single clue as to what occurred that night in the in the Villa. And everyone had been trying their hardest to find anything. Well, almost everyone.

"I wonder C.C. You showed very little interest in the incident years ago. Why the change in attitude?" Charles asked the enigmatic immortal.

C.C. shot him a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Even after years of working with her and learning what they could about Geass from her, there was still so much mystery surrounding the woman. Honestly, they still didn't even know her end goal. She rarely gave the power of Geass to anyone, leaving V.V. to do most of that work. Clearly she had no intention of passing on her immortality. So what was she after?

"This time Charles, I think things are truly about to change in very exciting ways."

C.C. walked away, leaving Charles to ponder what she meant.

* * *

Lelouch was having a day that cut in both ways.

One the one hand, he had just woken up from a coma after surviving a lightning strike, and was able to reunite with his friends and sister. On top of that, he had just learned that he could now move at speeds he could hardly fathom. He could now outrace trained athletes, when before he couldn't run ten feet without losing his breath. This power would have been immensely useful in a fight against the might of Britannia.

Unfortunately, a prince of Britannia was standing in front of him.

"Lelouch? Is it really you? Prince Clovis la Britannia asked. His eyes sparkled with hope. Could it really be his brother.

Lelouch responded in the only way way he could. He picked himself up and ran away.

"Stop him!" Clovis yelled at his guards. "I, Clovis la Britannia command you! Stop that boy and bring him to me!"

Lelouch picked up his pace slightly. He had to get away, but he didn't want to risk anyone (Clovis least of all) seeing his new power. He ran off the street and entered an alleyway.

"Catch him. Obey his Highness!" he heard someone shout behind him. Lelouch turned to see that the guards had not caught up. They weren't in the alley. He was clear.

Lelouch activated his new power, and ran.

In less than a second, Lelouch was gone from the alley. He kept running, red lightning trailing behind him. As he ran, he tried to come up with a plan. Clovis had seen his face, there was no way around that. But there might still be a way to save the thing that mattered most to him.

Nunnally.

Clovis knew that Lelouch was alive now, but he didn't know anything about his sister. Lelouch could sue that fact to his advantage. Ensure that Clovis did not find out.

Lelouch stopped running at a street corner, and puled out his phone. He accessed his contacts, and called Sayoko.

"Master Lelouch. How may I be of service?" his maid answered.

"Sayoko, we've been compromised. I need you to grab Nunnally at once and get her ready." Lelouch told her.

"At once. Just let me get her."

Lelouch waited several minutes, before he finally heard his sisters voice.

"Lelouch? What happened? Where are you? Milly said you went out for air, but you aren't at the school anymore." Nunnally's voice was racked with worry, filling Lelouch with guilt over what he was about to tell her.

"I left the school for a walk Nunnally. But I messed up."

"Messed up? How?"

Lelouch sighed. "Clovis saw me. He knows I'm alive now. I have to send you away."

"Lelouch, no! I can come with you. You don't have to go. We can..."

"No Nunnally. He saw that I'm alive. He'll do whatever it takes to find me. But he doesn't know about you. You have a chance of escaping him."

"But Lelouch. I want to stay with you" Nunnally said. Lelouch felt his heart swell at her words. It broke seconds later when he remembered his situation.

"I know Nunnally. And I want to stay with you. But it can't happen" he told her. "If you go back to the Imperial Family, there is little chance of you being able to survive there. I have the best shot out of both of us. It has to be me that carries this burden".

Nunnally stayed silent for several moments. When Nunnally finally spoke, her voice was hoarse. "You're going to let him catch you, aren't you?"

Lelouch sighed. "I don't want to. I really don't want to. But I have to keep you safe. And besides, he will be most likely be sending soldiers after me. Sooner or later, he'll find me."

Silenced reigned again. Lelouch was almost afraid Nunnally had hung up on him, until she finally spoke. "Alright. What is your plan?"

"I've had a safe house prepared in case of this ever happening. Sayoko knows where it is. You'll have to take a train to get there. I have to do something at home, but I want you gone before I get there. Understand?"

"Yes" Nunnally responded.

"Good. I'll try to meet you at the station before you go. But I don't want you to wait for me. Got it?"

"I got it."

"Alright. I love you Nunnally. I'm so sorry I let this happen" Lelouch told her, trying his best to force back the lump in his throat.

"It's ok big brother. I know this was an accident. It isn't you fault" Nunnally told him.

"_She might think differently if she knew what happened. I should have known better than too play with a power I barely understand. I have to be more careful_" Lelouch thought to himself. He kept his thoughts to himself, and responded with "Alright. I'll talk to you when I can. Goodbye."

"Bye, Lelouch." Nunnally hung up, leaving Lelouch to sulk. He couldn't believe this was happening. That he had let this happen.

But he couldn't change it. He could only go forward. He straightened himself up, and turned in the direction of Ashford.

He ran to get there.

* * *

In less than two minutes, Lelouch was now in front of the door to the Student Council room. Not even an hour ago, Lelouch stood before this door about to receive a pleasant surprise. But now, he was about to enter to deliver grim news. Realizing that waiting would not do anyone any good, he decided to just go in.

"Lelouch! Where were you? And why did Sayoko just come here to take Nunnally away?" Milly demanded the moment she saw him walk through the door. Her face was racked with frustration, as well as no small amount of worry.

"I need to talk to you. Alone" Lelouch told Milly.

Milly's face adopted a small grin. "Why? Do you intend to seduce me in private before..."

"This isn't a joke Milly" Lelouch cut her off, shocking everyone in the room. No one had ever seen Lelouch this intense before. "It's serious. It's _personal_."

Now understanding the gravity of the situation, Milly nodded. The two of them stepped out into the hallway. Milly asked the first question.

"What happened?" Milly asked, all sense of teasing and fun gone.

Lelouch clenched his jaw as he prepared to tell her. "Clovis saw me."

Milly's eyes widened. "What? How? You said you were only going out for air!"

"I did, but I decided to take a walk as well. I need to clear my head after what happened." Not a total lie, just nowhere near the whole truth. "Clovis was riding about in his car. I didn't see him when he stepped out. But he saw me."

Milly scoffed. "That's it? Your whole life is being destroyed by chance?"

_And carelessness_. "Yes. That's why I sent Nunnally away" Lelouch said.

"Sent her away? Where?" Milly asked.

"A safe house I had ready in case this happened. I can't tell you where it is. The less people know, the safer she'll be."

"But why send her alone? Why not go with her?"

"Clovis saw me. I plan to keep Nunnally safe by telling him that she died during the invasion. Besides, I sent Sayoko with her, so she won't be alone."

Milly sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

Lelouch became downtrodden as he looked down. "I have to let Clovis find me. I can't risk having him do a sweeping search of the area. I don't want others to deal with that. And once he has me, I can direct him, and the rest of the Royal Family, away from Nunnally."

Milly held herself tighter in sadness. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Yes" Lelouch said as he began to turn. "Tell everyone that I will miss them. And feel free to tell them about me and Nunnally's past. The story will probably be on the news soon enough."

Milly was now fighting back tears as she watched Lelouch. Once he was gone, they flowed freely.

* * *

Lelouch moved as fast as he possible could to the train station. Before, that wouldn't mean much. But now, he made it in less than two minutes.

He barged into the building the moment he arrived. He tried finding Nunnally, but there a lot of people in the station. It was crowed, and it would take a long time to find just two people.

Thankfully, Lelouch had a solution to that. He remembered the incident earlier in the clubhouse room. He replicated how he felt in that moment, too fast for time to keep up with him.

The entire station was now filled with people moving at the speed of sleep-deprived sloths. Lelouch moved around, passing every person that didn't matter to him. He was careful not to cause damage. He didn't know what would happen if he was careless with the world like this. He was already passing the price for carelessness today.

He was about to accept that they may have already left, when he saw them. The most beautiful girl in the world, aided by the most loyal person he knew. He lowered his speed, and the world returned to normal.

"Nunnally" Lelouch said. Both she and Sayoko turned in his direction.

"Big Brother!" Nunnally happily screamed as she moved herself towards him. Sayoko followed behind her.

"Hi Nunnally" Lelouch said as he tried his hardest to fight back tears.

"Please Lelouch. You don't have to go. You could come with us" Nunnally said in her sweetest voice. The offer was the most tempting thing Lelouch had evver received.

"I can't. Clovis may not use the media to find me, he would be considered mad looking for supposedly dead siblings. But he'll employ every soldier he can to every corner of the area if it means finding me. I can't risk him finding both of us. I have to go alone."

Now Nunnally was truly crying. Tears were flowing from her face at the thought of having to live without her brother. It broke Lelouch's heart to see her like this.

He held her hand. "I promise Nunnally. Any way I can, at every opportunity I gain, I will reach. You won't lose me forever" he told her.

"Especially_ once I learn to master this power of mine. With it, I might even be able to see you in person_" Lelouch thought to himself. While he may have to explain his new abilities to Nunnally, it would be worth it just to see her again.

Nunnally held out her pinky finger. "Do you promise?"

Smiling, Lelouch joined his pinky with hers. "On everything I have, I promise."

He let her hand go, before engulfing his sister in a hug. "I love you Nunnally."

"I love you too Lelouch."

Lelouch stood up, and turned to Sayoko. "Take care of her. Please."

The maid gave a curt nod. "I will defend her with my life."

Lelouch returned the nod, before turning to leave. He had to keep his sister safe.

He had a brother to reunite with.

* * *

Lelouch made no haste when heading to the Viceroy's Palace.

He probably could have made it in seconds, but why bother? He was basically coming here to sign his own death warrant. And even if the Emperor decided not to kill him, it's not likely for him to let Lelouch live a happy life. he would probably make him suffer for having the _audacity_ to survive the invasion. In any scenario, Lelouch was heading straight to hell.

"_Might as well get it over with_" Lelouch thought as he headed towards the door. Before he could reach it, two guards came up to him.

"Boy! What are you doing here?" One of them yelled at him. Lelouch didn't answer, only shooting him a blank look.

"He asked you a question! What are you doing here?" the other one said. Lelouch decided to speak before the situation escalated.

"The Viceroy is looking for me. I decided to make things easier for him and turn myself in."

"Is that so? Let's see about that shall we?" the first guard said as he roughly grabbed Lelouch's arm. He led Lelouch inside the palace, the second guard following behind them.

The two dragged Lelouch through many hallways. Lelouch found many areas of the building to be interesting. He even slowed time down in one room just to see the paintings that were in it. They were very well drawn.

Finally, the two guards dropped Lelouch off before what seemed to be a conference room.

"Wait here. We'll tell the Prince. He'll decide what on what to do with you" the first guard told him.

The second guard stayed behind to watch Lelouch as the first entered the room. The walls of the door were quite thin. So Lelouch was able to make out whispers of the conversations inside. He clearly heard the last part. mainly because it was screamed.

"What?! Out of my way fool!"

Clovis came barging out of the room. His eyes fell square on Lelouch.

"Is... Is it truly you?" he asked.

Lelouch shifted in his spot. No matter how happy Clovis may be, this was the last place on Earth Lelouch wanted to be. He would honestly rather be drowning in the sea, or launched into space than here. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Yes Clovis. It is me."

The smile on the Viceroy's face was immense, and it even confused the guards watching. They became even more confused when the Prince rushed over to envelope Lelouch in a hug.

"I knew you weren't dead. I knew it."

Lelouch, wishing that he were dead, did not return the hug.

Clovis let him go. "What about Nunnally? Is she well?"

"She died during the invasion" Lelouch bluntly lied. The lie hurt to say, but fortunately, Clovis seemed to buy it. His face became downtrodden.

But he quickly dismissed the look. He flashed his brother a smile.

"We can mourn her later. Come brother. We must tell everyone. Lelouch vi Britannia is alive and well!"

"_Alive? Yes. Well? Debatable._" Lelouch thought as he was dragged by Clovis.

His life would never again be the same.

* * *

C.C. entered her private quarters after her talk with Charles. He had suspicions, but that was nothing new. He had been suspicious of her, but that was of little consequence. So long as everything went according to plan, he would not succeed anyway. For now, she would just have to deal with him.

Speaking of the plan...

C.C. grabbed the remote to her television and turned it on. She went to the news channel, where one story seemed to dominate all others.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen!" a news anchor said as he spoke to the camera. "We have received confirmation from Prince Clovis himself! Lelouch vi Britannia, thought to have died during the invasion of Area 11, is indeed alive and well. No word has been given on the fate of Princess Nunnally, but Prince Clovis has assured the citizens that now is a time for celebration."

C.C. smiled as she watched the now proclaimed alive prince enter the frame. Seeing his dark hair, slim frame, and violet eyes widened her smile.

"A time to celebrate indeed." She stared wistfully at the man on T.V. She left the T.V. on as she jumped on to her bed. She sprawled herself out like a cat. "You and I are going to have a lot of work to do once you arrive, Lelouch."

She sat up to see his face again.

"And I am looking forward to every second of it."

* * *

**So that's it for now. Before I leave, I should probably thank Allora Gale for the inspiration I received from the story **_Dauntless_**. I'll do my best to not just copy it. But like I said before, the fact that Lelouch has the Speed Force already means that it won't go the same way. **

**By the way, I left an announcement on my profile. You guys can check it out. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave reviews or PM your opinions.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Update and Future

**I'm really sorry about the wait. The reason it took this long for this to be updated is due to issues finding inspiration, and no longer knowing how to continue.**

**It's because of these factors that I've decided that maybe it would be best for me to republish this story. The more I think about, the more I think that maybe following (loosely) the original canon with Lelouch having the Speed Force might be a more fun route to take. Originally, I was going to have Lelouch return to the homeland, and deal with political issues along with that. But now I don't think that will work as well.**

**But just so you don't think I'm an asshole, here's what I had written for the original story up to this point.**

**I do not own Code Geass or any of the Flash elements presented here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I must say, Lelouch, I don't think I've ever seen someone go through such an extravagant party without a single smile the way you do," Clovis told his brother. Both were seated in the back of a limo, heading towards Clovis' personal jet.

"I wasn't aware that smiles were required" Lelouch bluntly said.

"They're not. But for a prince that has just returned from the dead, they would certainly help you create a brand new, marvelous image with the public."

_Like hell, if I want that. _"I'll keep that in mind for the future."

The brothers continued in silence as the limo continued moving towards the airport. Clovis had given orders for the plane to be ready for Lelouch the moment they arrived.

'I must say, Lelouch, I expected more of an outburst when I told you about returning to the homeland."

Lelouch responded by raising an eyebrow at Clovis.

"I won't say I understand how you feel. I can only assume betrayal was a strong emotion running through you after father... well..." Clovis didn't really know how to finish. he didn't want to risk setting Lelouch off.

"You're right. You don't get it" was all Lelouch said.

Any conversation ended right there. Neither of them was in the mood to talk anymore. It wasn't until they arrived at the airport that Clovis spoke again.

"I'm afraid you'll have to go by yourself. I still have to perform my duties as Viceroy here. You don't mind do you?"

"Not unless there's a thunderstorm" Lelouch retorted bitterly. "_Maybe I could use that. One lightning hit gave me speed. Perhaps another hit could get me out of this._"

* * *

**So there is that. **

**And just to clear it up, the side story I made for this, _I Won't Miss_, remains canon. Whatever new continuity I create will still work with it. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you al when I return. Bye!**


End file.
